The present disclosure relates to, for example, a method of controlling discharge of a battery pack, a battery pack, an electrical storage system, an electronic apparatus, an electric vehicle, and a power system using the battery pack.
Electrical storage devices represented by batteries have been used in various electronic apparatuses. Lithium ion secondary batteries are an example of a type of battery that is mainly used in the electronic apparatuses. Since they are rechargeable and capable of outputting high voltage, lithium ion secondary batteries have been widely used. Recently, in order to satisfy the demand for higher output and capacity, assembled batteries composed of a plurality battery cells in multi-serial or in multi-parallel have been increasingly used. Such assembled batteries are housed in a case to form a battery pack.
If the battery pack is not used for a long time in a high temperature environment, performance of the battery pack is lowered due to swelling of the battery pack or the generation of gas. A technique that discharges a secondary battery when the secondary battery is not used in a high temperature environment, is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2961853.